


Fanvid: Tony Stark - Suicide Note

by Xennie_B



Series: Xennie's Fanvids [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennie_B/pseuds/Xennie_B
Summary: A look into Tony’s mind during some of his harder/darker moments up to IM3.





	

A look into Tony’s mind during some of his harder/darker moments up to IM3.

[If the embedded video doesn't work please click here to view on YouTube. ](https://youtu.be/eIxRIEDRi5E)

  
Note: while the song title is “Suicide Note” the vid itself has nothing to do with tony being suicidal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumbler account so feel free to follow me there for fic updates, graphics, fanvids and more
> 
> http://xennieb.tumblr.com


End file.
